


In Secret

by AdorasBliss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor Is Not Stupid, everyone but Natasha is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorasBliss/pseuds/AdorasBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret

Thor closed the door and looked around the communal kitchen if any of his friends were there. Once he was sure he was alone he nodded to himself and made his way over to the fridge. He opened it and assessed the contents, threw away a slightly moldy banana from Clint's shelf and picked out a few ingredients for his meal.

Once the eggs were all cracked into a bowl, the vegetables cut and the bacon slices laid out he took a pan from the cupboard and put it on the stove. He looked around once more, living with two assassins had made him even more cautious. Finding he was still alone he poured all the ingredients into the pan.

But instead of turning the stove on he murmured a few words under his breath and the omelette began to sizzle instantly. He watched it for a while, turning it over when needed and just went to get a plate when someone behind him said: “Smells good. Mind if I have some?”

Thor whipped around and found Natasha leaning against the door frame, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why are you so jumpy?”, she asked.

“I am not 'jumpy', Lady Natasha. You simply caught me off guard.”, Thor answered without looking at her and proceeded to retrieve a second plate and fork. Natasha sat down at the counter and said nothing.

Thor distributed the omelette evenly and put a plate before Natasha, which she ate quietly. When they were both finished Thor got up and put the dishes and pan in the washer before he left, wishing her a good day.

Natasha watched him leave and after a few minutes got up and hovered her hand over the stove. It was cold.

________________________

 

Steve barely broke his rhythm on the punching bag to greet Thor when he entered the gym.

The spent a while in companiable silence, only disturbed by the sounds training, each following their routine. Steve only startled when suddenly a punching bag was flying by him. He wasn't a stranger to breaking them, but had only seen Thor do it once, when he was still new to the gym.

“You okay?”, Steve asked with a furrowed brow, stopping his assault on the training equipment in favor of watching Thor retrieve the punching bag from where it lay slumped against the wall.

“I am fine, Captain. The bag seems to have slipped out of the hook, no damage done.”, Thor replied with a smile as he passed Steve again, punching bag over his shoulder.

Steve said nothing and watched as Thor lifted the piece of equipment and fumbled with the chains to reattach it to the ceiling. Just as he was about to say the chain was broken he heard it click into place.

Thor turned around and smiled at him again. “I think I will retire for the evening. Will you join our team mates for dinner later?”, he asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”, Steve replied and tore his eyes from the punching bag.

Thor nodded and left the gym. After he was gone Steve looked at the chains of the punching bag again. He could have sworn it was broken when Thor carried it.

 ________________________

 

Tony entered the communal living area and headed straight for the bar to retrieve the bottle of good scotch he forgot to bring to his workshop earlier. He barely paid attention to Thor, who was sitting on the couch, watching some movie and eating popcorn.

When a nearly empty bottle of vodka fell from the shelf and found it's end on the floor Tony cursed under his breath. At the TV's volume turned down and Thor looked over the back of the couch to Tony.

“Is everything alright?”, Thor asked and craned his neck a little to see what broke.

“Yeah, fine, just a bottle. The bots will take care of it.” Tony said and waved his hand dismissively. Thor just shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

Finally Tony found the bottle he was searching for and carefully made his way around the glass shards and spilled vodka, taking a mental note to send a cleaning bot in. On his way out he barely noticed the remote on the counter by the door. The question how Thor had changed the TV's volume without the remote only occurred to Tony a few hours later.

 ________________________

 

After the movie was over and the popcorn bowl put in the dishwasher, Thor made his way to his room. Once there he locked the door and cracked his neck with a sigh. He made his way over to his bed and flopped down on it, taking a deep breath.

At the thought of having to change his clothes he groaned, turned over and buried his face into the pillows. Thor mumbled a few words and his clothes disappeared. He turned his head to the side and looked out the window.

When he was a child, using seidr was something that came as naturally to him as it did to Loki. But seeing his younger brother having such a hard time and falling behind in weapons training more and more he decided back then to pretend his magical abilities didn't develop any further and focused on the physical.

Now, with Loki dead, he found himself slipping more and more into the habit of using magic. He still tried to keep it secret, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was just his way of honoring his brothers memory.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "62. Magic"
> 
> I love the idea of Thor being able to use seidr, but pretending he can't because he did as a child so that Loki had something he could excel in and it just kinda stuck.
> 
> If you have a prompt for me, visit me at averagemidgardian.tumblr.com and shoot an ask! I'm always happy about it!  
> If you have criticism, please tell me! I'm new to writing and love it when people give me advice!


End file.
